unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talbot
|image = |caption = Talbot as he appears in the E3 Trailer |status = Deceased |games = Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception |eng = Robin Atkin Downes |motion = Robin Atkin Downes }} Talbot was Katherine Marlowe's right-hand man, and secondary antagonist, first seen in the E3 Trailer acting as her enforcer along with Cutter, whom he ordered to shoot Nate at one point. He is voice acted and mo-capped by Robin Atkin Downes. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception London Trying to find Iram of the Pillars, Katherine Marlowe and Talbot discovers that a clue to it is Francis Drake's ring, wich was owned by Nathan Drake. Tabolt, Cutter, Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan meet up in a Inn to trade the ring for money. Sully inspects the money and finds out that it's fake, "The deal's off, pal." as Nathan Drake says. While Nate and Sully were fighting Cutter and his thugs, Talbot flees from the Inn with the money. He meets Katherine and drives her car to Nate and Sully, wich were trapped by Cutter and his men. He takes Katherine's umbrella and sees her taking Francis Drake's ring from Nathan Drake, afterwards, Cutter shoots both of them but Talbot seems to not care about theirs lives and tells Katherine that they have to get out of there. London Underground Talbot and Katherine goes to their hidden library in London Underground to decode the ring using Francis Drake's ring decoder. He sees that the ring doesn't fill in the decoder, and finds out that it is fake, and they realize that there's only one way of the ring to be fake: Charlie Cutter betrayed them. They order their man to find Nate and bring the real ring back to Katherine, both of them get out of the hideout armed. The Chateau Talbot knew that Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan were in the Chateau, before they even get to it, he sends his men there to guard the place because there could be a clue to the location of Iram of the Pillars. After killing all the guards on their way, Nate and Sully end up in a cave in the Chateau, were they find a broken artifact, the other piece of it was in Syria. When they get out of the cave, Talbot, Harris and another man of his cornered the heroes, Talbot ordes Harris to get the artifact, but when he approaches him, Nate tries to punch him. At the same moment, Talbot shoots Drake's shoulder, but does not kill him then he says "Now - it's harldy worth dying over, is it? Your friend Sully doesn't think so.", Nate ends up giving the artifact to Harris, but when he does that, spiders come out of the walls of the room, killing Harris, that wasn't near Talbot's torch, but even with his death Talbot retrieves the artifact and gets out of the room claiming that "Your torch Nate's seems to be dying out. Good luck with that.". Talbot then orders his men to burn the Chateau, to kill Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan. Syria Talbot travels to Syria to stop Drake from finding the other piece of the artifact, he discovers that it's true that Cutter betrayed him and Katherine. He decides to drug Cutter, making him give his gun and journal to Talbot. When Nate appears and points a gun to him, Talbot shows that he have Cutter's journal and turns to corridor, Drake tries to follow him but he strangely disappeared. Talbot only appears again at day-light, trapping Nate, Sully, Chloe and Cutter. He says that it's better for them to drop their weapons, but Nate doesn't. Talbot clarifies that more of his agents are coming, when he says that, the drug that Talbot injected Cutter makes effect and he points Nate with his PM-9mm, Talbot says that "... that changes things a bit, doesn't it? Now drop your guns.", but Nate doesn't and Talbot orders quickly to Cutter shoot him, Sully intercepts them by droping their guns in a precipice, in wich Chloe and Nate follow his action. But even with that, Talbot orders Cutter to shoot Drake, but he points the gun to Talbot and shoots him. Nate, Sully, Chloe and Cutter begin to run as fast as they can, they end up jumping to a piece of wood, but when Nate jumps, he brakes it, making it impossible to Cutter to jump. Talbot reappear uninjured, he takes the other piece of the artifact from him when Katherine Marlowe appears saying that she had "high hopes" for him. Talbot tell something to her, when her men begin to drop a flammable liquid next to Cutter. They move away from him and Katherine throws a match near him, burning the liquid, making Cutter trapped with the fire. Yemen Nate sees Talbot walking in Yemen and decides to follow him because he had Cutter's journal, both enter a hotel, and when Nate walk in a door, Talbot punches him and throw him out of the window, but didn't know the Nate got the journal from him. Talbot appears again when he drugs Nate, just like he did to Charlie Cutter, Drake has hallucinations with Talbot telling him to "Relax." and to "Trust us." because "It will all be over soon." The hallucination ends, and Nathan Drake find himself in Yemen's streets with Katherine Marlowe, Talbot and Rameses. Talbot just kept looking at their conversation, when he told Katherine that his men found Sully, then he walked away. When Katherine says that "... you've been removed from the equation.", Drake hits the table and begins to follow Talbot through Yemen. At the end of the chase, there is a mini boss fight with Talbot, but at the end he laughs, and Rameses attacks Nate with a piece of wood, making him faint. City of Brass It's unknown how Talbot and Katherine entered the city withouth using the main entrance, but it is discovered that Katherine wants what's in the water of the city, that makes the people have hallucinations when they drink it. When Nathan Drake spot the water he drunk it, and he imagined that Talbot killed Sully with a T-Bolt Sniper after an eclipse. He imagined that he was chasing Talbot again, but that didn't happen, it was just an hallucination. Talbot was all that time with Katherine, trying to get what's in the water, a brass. Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan encontram the villains taking the brass out of the water, but they weren't spotted. They decide to split up to try to flank the enemies, but Talbot sees Nate and at the very moment that he tried to shoot him, Sully intercepted him, but Talbot pushed him to the water and Nate jumped at it to save his friend, he uses a gun that can shoot underwater to destroy the machine that was taking the brass out of the water, but two bullets go to the main stake of the city, making it unstable and beginning to fall. Talbot saves Marlowe until the main stair of the city, they encounter Nate and Sully there, but the ground falls as he screams "Drake!", when it falls Katherine ends up in the middle of quicksand, Talbot is too far away from her, he sees Katherine begging for Nate to save her, which he tries, but he fails, letting Katherine and the ring sink into the sand. Talbot finds a way of escaping from that hole to try to kill Nate, none of them have a gun, but Talbot uses a knife, while they're fighting, the ground where they're standing keeps falling, when Talbot is about to stab Nate, Sully shoots him with a Para 9, but then the ground moves and Nate slides along with Sully's gun, he tries to shoot Talbot but the ground moves again, making him fall. He grabs a ledge and begins to climb the wall, meanwhile, Talbot is winning his 'fight' with Sully, when he tries to kill Sully with a rock, Nate shoots him, making him fall to the sand at the end of the cliff where they were. Weapons *.45 Defender *Knife Trivia * Robin Atkin Downes also provided the voice of Atoq Navarro in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, as well as the voices of some of Lazarevic's Soldiers and Tenzin's motion capture in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * This marks the second time Robin Atkin Downes has played the role of a villain in the ''Uncharted'' series. Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Deceased